peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Assassin Union
The Imperial Assassin Union is a secret group of influence that exists in the Ba Huang Province. Their purpose of existing is the eradication of outstanding cultivators with the potential to become emperors in the future. Their antithesis is a group called the Watchers, who act to help potential emperors maintain their lives. They live in constant hiding, blending with the crowd and the surrounding, having it's members infiltrate other big groups of influence, in order to facilitate action in the most pressing of circumstances. Assassins from the union never act alone, moving commonly in pairs or groups, where at least one of the members attacks the designated target, while others assassins remains hidden, to scout and watch the course of action, and even report back to the Union in the case of failure. If an assassin fails to eradicate their target, they commit suicide to protect any kind of information regarding the Union leaking out. In the same way as other groups of influence, they possess an elite group, theirs called The seven assassins'','' which mobilize when a certain target is to hard to deal with, such as having the recognition of the Union as a big potential threat. Just like the Watchers, they possess a signature weapon, which is a Golden Sword, combined with a skill that allows them to blend and fuse their Martial Spirits to the sword to increase its lethality. At Qi Yan and Xue Bi Yao's wedding ceremony in the Qi Empire, the Imperial Assassin Union planned a massacre of the various different emperors in the Ba Huang Province, going as far as to poison the guests first, before revealing that many of the former participants of the Meeting of the Emperors, had joined their ranks, using sneak attacks as they revealed their identities. Xiao Yan fatally injured Emperor Yan, while Emperor Deva-Mara and the empress of the Human Desires Palace were okay due to them blocking the initial attacks, however, the emperors from the Sunset Pavilion, the Qi Feng Mountain, the Church of Desires, the Island of the Thunderbirds and the Magic World Heavenly Palace were all severely injured. Having successfully having injured the majority of the emperors, the Imperial Assassin Union revealed themselves and surrounded the wedding, before attempting to kill off the rest of the emperors and talents in attendance. However, just as they were about to kill Lin Feng, Wu Tian Jian showed up, along with the the Watchers' Father, various Watchers, and even the Great Ape Emperor. This eventually caused the Imperial Assassin Union to retreat. It was later revealed that the real purpose of the Assassin Union was not only kill people who have the potential to become emperors, because it would be a waste of time, but to control their growth ratio by killing or blocking, and eventually recruit some geniuses to maintain the cycle. When Jing Shou joins Tiantai in Champion University he tells Lin Feng that he is the first Assassin of Imperial Assassin Union and Wen Ao Xue the seconds. Attempted Assassinations Category:Ba Huang Category:Organizations